


Vantage Point

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tim, Exhibitionism, General au, Knotting, M/M, Omega Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: One of my older works from a tumblr request:ok so a/b/o!au where timtam comes back from some mission and jack's all like "hey so when you were gone i got a PA, knocked him up, and bonded with him. his name is rhys" and tim's just like "wtf jack i was gone for a month"





	Vantage Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was SO fun to write back in the day. Tim and Rhys are the only ones with any sense of decency BAHAHAH xD Comments super appreciated!

“Heeeeeey…uh….” Tim’s greeting trailed off as he entered Jack’s office, seeing the CEO was… _busy_. 

A man was in his lap– _omega_ , his mind supplied for the scent in the office- that was facing Jack chest to chest with his clothed back to the double. His bottom half, however, was obviously bare, even though he couldn’t see too much from his vantage point.

Though he didn’t _need_ to see that to figure things out. The office reeked of sex, the heavy musk lingering in the air and entering his nostrils. It got the beta maybe a little excited before he quickly tramped it down. What the hell had he walked in to?

“Timmy! How’s my favorite double?” the alpha asked, one hand on the back of the omega in his lap and the other waved in a flourish towards the beta. Tim retreated a few steps as he realized the alpha was _knotting_ the omega. He hadn’t walked in on fucking– which somehow wasn’t as bad in his mind probably because it wasn’t the first time that had happened- but he’d walked in on the _aftermath_ of said fucking.  


He didn’t need this right now. Why him?

“I-I can come back later– I didn’t– ah…”

“Nah this actually works out perfectly!” the older man told him, and Tim could see the omega’s hands– one flesh and one metallic- clench on the alpha’s shoulders. Unintelligible but definitely agitated words hissed from the omega to the CEO. Tim wasn’t the only one unnerved by what he was seeing. Jack didn’t seem to give two shits though. “Yeah so when you were gone I got a PA, knocked him up, and bonded with him. His name is Rhys. Say ‘hi’ pumpkin.”

Tim stood there a second, trying _not_ to look at the omega sitting in his boss’ lap (which was already difficult to ignore with the mixed scents in the room, as well as him sitting _on_ the alpha) and gaped at Jack. The CEO only smirked. “I just– I– What the fuck Jack I was gone for like a _month_.”

Tim could hear the omega snap at the older man, displeased with being seen so… _vulnerably_ , and Jack whispering to him that “Timtams doesn’t care, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before” to which the beta’s face became even more red than it already was. He’d almost managed to _forget_ that incident. 

“Come on now, you two should get acquainted,” the older man said as if he wasn’t currently balls-deep in the younger man on his lap, knot snug and keeping them together. Tim made a few distressed sounds and Rhys shifted in the CEO’s lap.

“…I’m going to cut your knot off after this,” Rhys threatened just loud enough for Tim to hear. His frown could be felt in the older man’s neck where he refused to lift his face, pressing his forehead harder into the CEO’s skin. Jack only laughed at the embarrassment of his pregnant bond mate, and kissed his skin while Tim made distressed noises.

“Seriously Jack I’ll come back later–”

The alpha interrupted him with an aggravated huff. “You two are such fucking prudes. Fine, come by later. We’ll discuss your mission and shit after I’ve seen to _this_ …” he motioned to the omega in his lap, and Rhys growled at Jack. A smirk wormed its way across Jack’s face. “He’s a lot needier than you might think, especially now he’s got my bun in his oven,” the older man laughed.

“…I’m never letting you touch me again,” Rhys’ voice snapped loudly. Jack just wrapped a hand around the back of the younger man’s neck, stroking with fingers and kissed his temple, unimpressed by the threat.

“I’ll um…yeah, just send me a message when you’re, uh, _done_ here…” The double quickly retreated from the office and the encompassing scent of sex. Jack’s laughter following him.

“You two are going to get on fabulously! A pair of prudes.”

The double put on more speed to his hasty retreat, and Rhys bit Jack, the older man making a noise of pleased surprise. “I hate you,” the omega muttered with red hot embarrassment, burrowing his face further into Jack’s neck.

“I think you’re gonna really like timtams, Rhysie,” the older man said with a chuckle, petting the omega and scenting at his throat as the younger man worried his skin with his teeth. Jack’s happy sigh was breathed into Rhys’ ear as the omega cuddled down on him despite his agitated mood. “Like him a _lot_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when i first posted this on tumblr, that a lot of people were like THAT LAST LINE WAT?? ....of course jack wants a three-way eventually xD he's gonna have to do a LOT of convincing on both rhys and tim's parts because he's such an ass PFFFFT XD thats all xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
